I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a screen for a window, and more particularly to a removable car window screen fittable in different sized car windows without modification, that also functions as a car pillow.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Screens for automobile windows have long been known. The purpose of such screens is, of course, to provide ventilation of the interior of the automobile while preventing insects, leaves, other debris and the like from entering the interior of the automobile.
Some previous automobile window screens were permanently mounted upon the automobile itself, and either moved in unison with the window or were mounted externally thereto. Other prior removable automobile window screens were mounted in or carried by a rigid frame or member. Although these screens were advantageous in that they were removable from the window opening, the rigid nature of their frameworks required fitting of the frameworks to particular automobile windows. This need to fit the window screen to particular automobile windows necessitated either the manufacture of a plurality of sizes and shapes of screens and frames to service a wide variety of automobile windows, or that the user needed to assemble or modify the size and shape of the screen and frame to fit the particular window in which it was desired to position the screen. These factors increased the cost and inconvenience of providing a ventilating screen in an automobile window.